


Take Me To The Top

by galaxytaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Battle of the Bands, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, mentions of other seventeen members - Freeform, side pairing Jicheol/Cheolhoon, the main pairing is Junhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxytaos/pseuds/galaxytaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wen Junhui only wants to live out the rest of his university life without embarrassing himself in front of his crush, Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan only wants to find out the name of the beautiful boy who knows Wushu. In which Jeonghan is the lead singer of a rock band, lead guitarist Minghao may be an awful friend but an excellent matchmaker, bass guitarist Seungcheol low-key wants Jihoon to sing forever, and drummer Jihoon’s sprained wrist starts it all. (Crossposted on AFF.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. in which things start to happen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by antikiersten's original post, "someone pls write me a seventeen rockband!au with jun as a drummer and jeonghan as lead singer and they fall in love pls pls ill give you my firstborn child". 
> 
> Seriously there are not enough Junhan fics and people who ship Junhan so please ship them. Hope you enjoy the fic! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon sprains his wrist and sets everything into motion. Minghao tricks Jun.

“You what?” 

Seungcheol’s shriek echoes in the studio as Jihoon winces at the sound. 

“Yah, Seungcheol, my ears are hurting!” 

The older boy visibly wilts under Jihoon’s accusing gaze. “I’m sorry,” he says, shrinking back. “But the Battle of the Bands is starting soon —“ 

“You think I don’t know?” Jihoon grumbles, cradling his sprained wrist closer to his chest. “It’s not like I wanted this to happen, you know? You’re lucky I started writing the song sooner, or else we’d be worse off than we are now.” 

Jeonghan watches as the scene before him unfolds. He’s used to this, his best friends bickering like the old married couple they probably are, and honestly it surprises Jeonghan how unfazed he is by now. But then again, he’s had Seungcheol to annoy him from the moment he was born — they  _are_ best friends since birth — so Jeonghan is proud to say that he has alarmingly high tolerance for annoyances like this. 

He shoots Minghao a look, who just shrugs and continues to tune his guitar. The sporadic twangs of the strings sound throughout Jihoon and Seungcheol’s conversation, and somehow, it’s kind of soothing. "What should we do?" Jeonghan asks, walking over and sitting down next to Minghao. 

The Chinese boy doesn't usually say much. He's soft spoken and looks perpetually like a small deer (he's nimble enough to be), which is surprising considering he shreds a guitar like no one else Jeonghan's ever known. 

"I think we should invite a temporary drummer," he answers in the quiet voice of his. "It would mean Jihoonnie-hyung can rest his hand, and he can help us sing full time." 

Jeonghan supposes Minghao is right. Seungcheol has complained about Jihoon not ' _fully exercising his vocal talents_ ' on multiple occasions (it ranks bickering topic number #2, second only to ‘ _you barely get enough sleep please sleep more_ ’), so it's not a bad idea. But since this band was left to Jihoon by his elder brother, he's not so sure that he’ll let just anyone help with the drumming. And if that person is good enough, Jeonghan doubts that they'll win over Jihoon that easily too. 

A sudden silence falls over the four of them when Seungcheol and Jihoon stop talking. Minghao and Jeonghan look up from the guitar, and Jihoon is standing there, cheeks puffed up in annoyance. “Fine!” he explodes, jabbing a finger at Seungcheol’s chest. “We’ll get a temporary drummer. Emphasis on the  _temporary_. But you’ll have to let me sing, and I’m performing no matter what.” 

As Jihoon storms off to grab his computer so he can show the rest of them the song he’s working on, Seungcheol lets a massive smile take over his face.

Jeonghan’s never seen him that happy, ever. 

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, though, the atmosphere takes a turn for the worse. 

“Everything is easier said than done,” Seungcheol whines, flopping onto the floor with his limbs spread out. “Who knew recruiting a drummer was so  _hard_.” 

Another name is crossed off the potential drummers list.

Jihoon shoots him a withering look. “You know drummers come in short supply, Seungcheol. That’s why I’m drumming instead of singing, idiot.” 

Jihoon’s not lying, though. While it’s easy to learn how to play the guitar or how to sing, Jeonghan knows that drumming isn’t as easy as it looks, especially since drummers have to lead the beat and rhythm of the song. He remembers what a disaster it was when he tried playing the drums under Seungcheol’s half-joking suggestion, only to give up not even halfway through the song. Ever since then, nobody has touched Tempest’s drums except Jihoon himself.

“What about Mingyu?” Jeonghan suggests meekly, but he’s countered by Seungcheol’s words.  

“He’s drumming for Just Meanie, and besides, he’s not going to drum for us when we’re up against his boyfriend’s band.”

Scrunching up his nose, Jihoon lets out a groan of frustration. “Stupid wrist,” he grumbles, and Jeonghan feels a pang of pity for the boy. He knows how much Tempest means to Jihoon, and knowing him, he’s probably blaming himself for spraining his wrist, even when it isn’t his fault. 

Silence fills the room, a tense atmosphere hanging over them like a cloud. Jeonghan feels like sighing, but he knows it won’t help at all, and like their friend Soonyoung said, it just makes everyone feel worse. 

“I might know someone?”  

At these words, Jihoon whips his head around so fast that Jeonghan swears he can actually  _hear_  his hair whoosh. “What?” 

It’s Minghao who offers a name. “My friend Junhui is a drummer,” he says, starting to fiddle with his fingers when he realises that three pairs of almost predatory eyes are trained on him. “I'm sure he could do it if I asked?” 

By this time, Seungcheol has sat up, eyes glittering with hope. “Maybe he’ll be the one,” he breathes, a smile spreading across his face. “What do you think, Jihoonie?” 

“We might as well ask him,” Jihoon relents, nodding at Minghao. “It’s worth a shot.” 

And for Seungcheol and Jihoon’s sakes, Jeonghan has his fingers crossed that Minghao’s friend will agree. 

 

* * *

 

From: little minghao

        hey Jun-ge (*^▽^*)

From: little minghao

        so there’s a band and they kind of need a drummer and I was wondering if you could play for them??

 

Junhui’s phone buzzes halfway through class. He’s glad that it does because he’s falling asleep, but at the same time he’s confused because the only person he’s set his phone to vibrate for is Minghao, and Minghao doesn’t usually text him in class.

 

To: little minghao 

        oh cool a band i can finally play w/

To: little minghao 

  sure

To: little minghao

        which band?? 

 

Minghao doesn’t answer him for a whole minute, so Junhui stuffs his phone back into his pocket, ready to try to pay attention to the professor again, but just as he’s managed to figure out which page they’re on, his phone buzzes again.

 

From: little minghao

        it’s the band I’m playing with !!

 From: little minghao

        Tempest !! (/^▽^)/

 

Junhui almost drops his phone in surprise. So  _this_  is the reason Minghao is always so secretive about the name of the band he’s with? He could be shocked at how utterly  _awful_ it is of Minghao, but Minghao looks harmless, so people don’t usually suspect that he could be the actual worst — sometimes.

 

 To: little minghao

        holy fuCK

 To: little minghao

        MINGHAO, NO

 To: little minghao

        I REFUSE ?? I’M GOING TO KILL YOU

 

From: little minghao

        Sorry jun-ge （（●´∧｀●））

From: little minghao

        I already told them you could do it ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )

 

Junhui can feel the stupid emoticons mocking him through the screen. 

 

* * *

  

“I hate you, Xu Minghao.”  

Minghao hums happily, sipping away at his lemon tea as if Junhui hasn’t said anything offensive to him. "I'm glad you have a band to play with again, Jun-ge!" 

"You signed me up for  _Tempest_ , Minghao."

Minghao looks up, grinning innocently. "They're a great band, Junhui."

"Yoon Jeonghan is the lead singer!" Junhui hisses, narrowing his eyes at Minghao's complete indifference. "Why are you like this to me?"

"Because I'm your best friend," he answers, taking a sip of lemon tea again. "And besides, don't you want to at least talk to Jeonghannie?"

They’re currently inside one of the campus’s many cafes, one of their usual haunts. Junhui meets Minghao there every morning in between their classes. It’s also coincidentally where Junhui first meets Yoon Jeonghan, also known to Junhui as the ‘literal angel who saved my life’. Minghao is well aware of  what a huge, embarrassing crush he has on Jeonghan, and Junhui can't believe Minghao would be so cruel. 

"Don't Jeonghannie me," he groans, burying his face into his hands. "I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him."

"Tempest is a good band, Jun-ge, and we really need a drummer," Minghao says, suddenly looking a lot more serious than he was. "Jihoon-hyung hurt his wrist and he really wants to win at the Battle of the Bands this year."

Junhui winces at Minghao's sudden outburst. He knows how irritatingly helpless he feels when his wrist is hurt — he should know; the memory of being bored out of his wits while he was recovering from his own sprained wrist flashes through his mind. Not being able to do wushu or music for two whole weeks was literally painful, and if Jihoon is half the genius composer and drummer and singer Minghao says he is, then Junhui understands, very much so, and that sort of pain is (probably) worse than having to be around Yoon Jeonghan when he doesn’t know Junhui exists.

But just for the heck of it, he continues to complain about it. 

"Do I  _really_  have to?"

Minghao flicks his forehead. 

"Ow! Hey, I was kidding! I'll do it! I'm older than you, stop hurting me!” 


	2. ii. in which first meetings are had (official and unofficial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun encounters Jeonghan. Jeonghan encounters Jun. They officially meet when Jun is called to Tempest's rescue.

Jeonghan remembers when he first sees Wushu boy. 

It’s a little sad that Jeonghan doesn’t know his name yet, even though he sees him around campus a lot. Love at first sight is not exactly how Jeonghan imagines it to go down — well, it’s more intrigue and admiration than love, really, but he’s infatuated with the boy, so he might as well have fallen for him at first sight. 

It all starts during one of Seungcheol’s showcases. Other than making music with Jihoon or practicing on his guitar, Seungcheol does Taekwondo in his spare time. Every once in a while Seungcheol performs at their school’s Taekwondo showcase, and (un?)fortunately for Jeonghan, he’s the type who invites all his friends go watch him do “flippy flips”, as Jihoon disdainfully dubs them. Most of them decline, including Jihoon, who’d much rather be writing songs — Seungcheol complains that Jihoon does not appreciate the fine art of Taekwondo, but Jeonghan knows that if he ever said no, Seungcheol will wheedle away until Jeonghan relents and attends his showcase like he does every single time. (Not like Jeonghan hasn’t seen _all_ his showcases to date — he practically knows every single move Seungcheol uses, especially the ones with their mutual friend Soonyoung.)

Again, like many of the other times, Seungcheol invites Jeonghan, but he doesn’t use the same old routine. “It’s a martial arts showcase,” he announces gleefully. “So it’s not just Taekwondo, there’s also Wushu and all the other types of martial arts. Please come, Jeonghan, Jihoon.” 

For once, Jeonghan actually manages to nab a seat on the second row. Seungcheol messages him that he’s the tenth act, and Jeonghan immediately regrets not grabbing a brochure to read to kill time. Reading a brochure had to be infinitely more interesting while waiting for his friend’s turn, so Jeonghan decides to pay attention to the other acts instead. 

The first couple are pretty mediocre. Jeonghan knows he doesn’t really have the authority to judge, but even if Seungcheol repeats his routine every time, at least he’s greeted with some sense of wonder when he sees it, even if he knows the act better than the back of his hand.

Then the sixth act catches his attention.

By this time, he's almost bored out of his mind. The words “kendo” and “kung fu” and “judo” blur into one in his head, and he’s stopped paying attention to which way the performers are flipping three minutes into the show. Yet Jeonghan’s breath catches in his throat when he sees him. 

Performer number six looks stunning, dark brown hair slicked back and smokey eyes half-lidded, looking into the distance. He’s tall, sharp jawlines and all, looking dangerously fierce, muscles tense and ready to spring into action. The fact that he’s wearing all black doesn’t help at all. 

He regrets not listening to the names of the contestants properly because this boy is _stunning_. He leans forward in anticipation now, eyes trained on how the boy casually sails through the air in synchronisation with the music, how it feels like the music is pushing and pulling to his rhythm instead of the other way round. He must have had his feet on the ground at _some_ point — but Jeonghan can barely see it when that happens because he launches into another series of kicks and jumps, whirling too fast for Jeonghan to properly see anything but his face, hard with concentration.

It all ends too soon, Jeonghan thinks, when the music fades and the boy disappears backstage.

He doesn’t really know what happens for the next three acts until it’s Seungcheol’s turn onstage, but even then, as Seungcheol performs a series of rapid kicks, he’s still reeling from the shock performer number six gave him. 

(Later, Seungcheol asks him how he did. Jeonghan only answers, voice quiet and in awe, “who was the sixth performer?”)

 

* * *

 

Yoon Jeonghan enters Junhui’s life as an angel.

At least, that’s what Junhui claims. Minghao shoots him weird looks at first, but at some point he’s become immune to Junhui’s constant gushing about him.

Junhui remembers the exact day he first runs into Jeonghan. It’s sometime after Chuseok — October 2nd, not that he’d ever tell anyone that he remembers, and whoever was in control of Junhui’s life that day must have had a bad day, because Junhui wakes up to the worst downpour he’s ever seen in his life. (Okay, maybe not, but definitely in Korea.) Usually this isn’t a problem, but Junhui’s just lent all three of his umbrellas to his friends — the blue one to Minghao, the yellow one to the two girls he tutors and the red one to Seungkwan, who works at Queen’s Cafe. 

Junhui convinces himself that the umbrella issue really isn’t that important because he stops by Queen’s every morning anyway (and it’s not far from the dorms), and if Seungkwan doesn’t have his umbrella, he at least has a raincoat Junhui can borrow. Really the biggest problem he has right now is that he’s running late for class, but he can’t go without his coffee, and he can’t go without his umbrella — 

The moment he steps outdoors, Junhui regrets _everything_. 

He runs all the way to Queen’s, fingers crossed and hoping against hope that his bag won’t get all soaked (it does, but at least his computer is alive) as he splashes through puddle after puddle. Silently, he mourns his varsity jacket. 

“Seungkwan,” he hollers as soon as he steps into the cafe. He doesn’t stray very far from the door because he doesn’t want to track water across the floor. “Can I have a usual? You owe me my umbrella.” 

Seungkwan gives him a thumbs up from his place at the counter before turning back to his customer. “That’ll be three thousand and fifty won — “

“Actually, can I pay for his as well?” cuts in a smooth voice, and Junhui looks up.

It’s the customer who speaks. His hair comes past his shoulders, tied in a loose ponytail, and his voice is low, soothing, yet kind of fresh like a breeze and it kind of reminds Junhui of mint for some reason. He’s never made analogies like this in his entire life, but the customer deserves every single analogy he can make, because he’s _beautiful_.

Okay, that might have been Junhui’s inner broke college student speaking because he doesn’t want to spend more money on coffee than he already is. But the boy really is quite beautiful, with gentle features and a twinkle in his eye, and he’s offered to pay for Junhui’s drink even though he’s a total stranger. Also, from Junhui’s angle, the lighting in Queen’s casts a halo around his head, and the boy looks like he’s actually glowing, resembling some sort of angel.

Just like that, Junhui’s head over heels for him.

Seungkwan raises his eyebrows in slight confusion, but keys in the new total anyway. “Seven thousand won,” he corrects. “Thanks for visiting Queen’s! We hope you come again soon!” 

 _Yeah_ , Junhui echoes in his head. He watches angel boy numbly until he turns and shoots him a dazzling, warm smile, and for a moment, Junhui forgets how to breathe. Angel boy turns back to face forward and suddenly Junhui can hear his heart pounding in his ears. He spends the rest of the time watching angel boy, the way he taps his finger on his thigh to some invisible rhythm, until angel boy’s name is called.

“Yoon Jeonghan! Your Espresso is done!” Seungkwan calls cheerfully, and Junhui thinks that’s the prettiest name he’s ever heard. Jeonghan steps up and takes his coffee, and sometime before Junhui stops marvelling about the fact that _he knows what angel boy’s name is_ , he’s disappeared through the doorway out into the rain. 

That day, Junhui gets his umbrella back, gets his morning fix of coffee, gets a disappointed glance from his teacher, and most importantly, he gets a crush.

 

* * *

 

It’s four in the afternoon, and the setting sun bathes Tempest’s practice room in a pale honey glow. 

“I hope Junhui is good,” Seungcheol frets, biting his lower lip in worry as he taps his food on the leg of his stool. “What do you think he’ll be like?”

Jihoon snorts. “As good as Minghao says he is, I hope,” he mutters, seemingly indifferent, but he’s fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. 

Jeonghan doesn’t say anything, spinning so his chair faces the doorway. It’s their first time meeting Junhui, and if Jihoon approves of him, Junhui might become their drummer, so it’s not strange that he’s nervous and anxious, not to mention tense with anticipation. 

A few neat knocks on the door signifies Minghao’s arrival. “We’re here,” comes his muffled voice from outside, and all three of them turn to look, eager to catch a glimpse of their potential drummer. “Come on, Junhui!” 

“You owe me big time, Xu Minghao,” grumbles an unfamiliar voice as the door swings open to reveal Minghao and another boy behind him.

“You?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow I didn't know you could have chapter summaries) But anyway! Have a chapter two, since I've got two chapters up on AFF as well. :) Thanks for reading!


	3. iii. in which introductions are made and people know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows Junhui except Jeonghan, Jeonghan daydreams a bit too hard, and Jihoon has a drumming session (bonding time) with Junhui.

It’s Wushu boy.

Of all people, it’s Wushu boy.

Jeonghan’s surprised to find out that it actually isn’t him who says it, because sometimes he says stuff without meaning to. It’s Jihoon, and a delighted smile spreads across his face. “I remember you!” he exclaims, grinning in excitement.

He’s glad that Jihoon already has a good impression of Wen Junhui, but —

How does Jihoon know Wushu boy?

(Also, that smile on Jihoon’s face is borderline creepy. It’s delighted and almost scheming, and he hasn’t seen it since Jihoon’s vendetta against Seokmin, which had resulted in multiple food fights and Lee Seokmin being forever afraid of a 164cm tall boy.)

“Ah, so it’s you!” Seungcheol says, beaming, the corners of his eye crinkling as he catches sight of Junhui as well. “It’s Junhui, isn’t it? I didn’t know you played the drums.”

Jeonghan really doesn’t know why he didn’t see this coming. He first saw Wushu boy at Seungcheol’s martial arts showcase; so why wouldn’t they know each other?

“I do,” Junhui laughs, dipping his head in acknowledgement. Jeonghan can feel his hands go clammy at hearing his laughter in person. “I’m glad I could help. I heard about...Jihoon, isn't it?" 

"That's me," Jihoon confirms, raising his injured hand as he hops off his chair. "Thanks for coming on such short notice. It's not easy to find an available drummer, let alone a good one." He nods at Minghao, who shrugs with an innocent smile on his face. 

"I hope I'll live up to your expectations, then," Junhui says, moving forward to shake Jihoon's hand, an easygoing smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you. Call me Junhui.”

“Lee Jihoon, but Jihoon is fine.”

Seungcheol steps up. “Wushu Junhui,” he jokes, extending his hand for Junhui to shake.

“Taekwondo Seungcheol,” Junhui teases, taking Seungcheol’s hand and shaking it fervently. “I saw you at the showcase a month or two ago.”

“Yeah, you were one of the performers, weren’t you? I really liked your routine.”

“Though it wasn’t my best,” Junhui returns, smiling sheepishly. “But it’s nice to meet you. And I know Minghao already, so —“

_This is it._

He turns to face Jeonghan, who feels his heartbeat go at a thousand beats per second. Wen Junhui, up close and beautiful and gorgeous and his nose is as tall as he thought it’d be and his jawline is absolutely stunning —

“And you are?” Junhui asks, and Jeonghan feels his heart plummeting to the ground. Wushu boy doesn’t even know who he is. But that’s good! It means that Jeonghan can start fresh and make sure that his first impression on Junhui is a good one —

“Yoon Jeonghan,” he blurts out, sticking his hand out far too enthusiastically. “It’s nice to meet you, Junhui.”

Junhui. The name is Chinese, that much he knows. It sounds lyrical on Junhui’s lips, but he’s sure he’s butchered his name, but Junhui will forgive him for not knowing, right?  

“Nice to meet you too,” Junhui replies, smiling warmly as he takes Jeonghan’s hand. Jeonghan starts holding his breath. “I hope we’ll work well together.”

“I hope so too,” Jeonghan answers breathlessly, still a bit giddy from seeing Junhui up close. He’s not usually like this, but Junhui is _ridiculously_ attractive and unfairly so, and he still hasn’t gotten over the shock of Wushu boy — Junhui — being in front of him.

“So,” Junhui starts, breaking his imaginary-not-really spell over Jeonghan as he turns to face Jihoon. Jeonghan is almost disappointed at this. “Do I have to audition? To prove I can drum or something?”

Jihoon starts out of his thoughts when Junhui addresses him. “I trust Minghao’s judgement, but I’d still like to hear you play.” He glances up at Seungcheol and Minghao, who shrug in agreement at what Jihoon says. “I’m not going to be doing anything with you three so you can go; I’ll stay and see what Junhui’s made of.” A faint smirk is on his face.

Jeonghan doesn’t miss Junhui’s nervous gulp, lips pressed into a thin line and eyebrows tense.

“Have fun, Junhui- _ge_ ,” Minghao says brightly, waving to Junhui as he gets up to leave. “Seungcheol-hyung and I are going to get bubble tea. Wanna come?”

Shooting one last not-so-subtle longing look at Junhui, Jeonghan follows the rest of his bandmates out of the room, before leaving Junhui to Jihoon’s mercy.

 

* * *

 

It’s not like Jeonghan thought he’d be able to keep his thoughts off of Wushu boy — Junhui —  anyway. He knows from what he sees that Junhui is obviously extremely handsome, a kind and caring person, and is a pretty good college student. Jeonghan doesn’t share any classes with Junhui (which he thinks is possibly the world’s greatest tragedy) but he knows enough from catching glimpses (spying? stalking?) Junhui around the campus. Like his tutoring sessions for people taking Chinese classes, which meant a great deal of people greeting him every day, or that one time where he lent his umbrellas to two of the girls he tutored  —Jeonghan didn’t understand why he had to give them both his umbrellas; couldn’t they just have shared one? — and proceeded to have to walk home in the rain and probably risked catching a cold.

Which was why, that day at Queen’s Cafe, Jeonghan decided to pay for Junhui’s coffee, because Junhui walks in — no umbrella! — soaked to the bone, dripping wet, looking like he might cry.

Actually it would have been more accurate to say that Jeonghan wanted to cry at Junhui’s sorry state, but then again, Junhui probably wanted to cry too, university things and all.

(It’s a broke college student thing.)

Anyway, Jeonghan bought Junhui a coffee, totally not in hopes that he could get Junhui’s name — he didn’t, because he was running late for class.

But he got to see Junhui’s face light up with gratitude. And really, that was enough.

“Oi, Jeonghan!” Seungcheol’s voice breaks into his thoughts, and Jeonghan scowls a little as he’s startled out of his daydream of Wen Junhui. “The shop is _here_ , silly!”

Just then, Jeonghan realises he’s completely missed the bubble tea shop by walking past it because of Wen Junhui, and now he looks like a complete idiot. “Shut up, Choi! I’m coming!”

 

* * *

 

“Where do you know me from anyway?”

They’re taking a break from the past half hour of drumming Junhui’s done. It’s no good if Jihoon works Junhui’s arms to the bone and ends up hurting Junhui, but they do need to get their routines right, and Jihoon is meticulous and picky and he needs everything Junhui does to be at least up to acceptable standards. Which, so far, Junhui — thinks? hopes? — that he’s meeting, but as he plays, the question burns away until curiosity gets the better of him and Junhui pops the question.  

“Your piano recital?” Jihoon says, scrunching up his face as he tries to recall where exactly he’d seen Junhui before. “I was with my elder brother at the time? I think you filled in for someone who wasn’t there and my brother said you were supposed to be really good. I think you played Gondollied —“

“By Mendelssohn,” Junhui finishes, wincing and letting out a groan. “I’d forgotten about that.”

That’s a partial lie. Junhui remembers the performance clear as day, but he doesn’t want to remember it ever happened. To be quite honest, he hadn’t realised that people remembered his performance, let alone recognised him.

Jihoon raises his eyebrows. “I thought it was a stunning performance. You have great control, so I asked for your name after the recital.”

“Really?” Junhui asks, barely able to contain a smile on his face as his eyes widen. “To be quite honest, it’s not one of my best performances, but it’s one of my favourite pieces. I’m surprised you recognised it.”

“Best rendition of Mendelssohn I’ve ever heard though,” Jihoon says, giving the other a small but genuine smile. “You’ve got talent. I’m looking forward to working with you. I’m surprised you have a classical music background, though, mister drummer.”

“Are you kidding me?” Junhui groans, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. “Just a classical music background? More like piano, violin, and dabbling in everything else.”

“Piano, clarinet and guitar,” Jihoon shoots back. “And an assortment of band instruments. Actually, I can play every instrument we use in Tempest.”

Junhui’s eyes widen even more. “Really?” he beams, turning around so he can face Jihoon properly. “We should do a duet someday. One of the Hungarian Dances or something.”

“We could,” Jihoon teases, poking a finger into Junhui’s side. “After we finish learning this piece. Break’s over. Now get back to work, _Junhui_.”

“Whatever you say, _Jihoon_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guess who finally finished this chapter (it's been five months...........)
> 
> anyway! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and leave a comment !! I'd love to know what you think about it. ^^


End file.
